


"No Kissing."

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ewwwwww this is too sweet even for me<br/>Set in Miles’ bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No Kissing."

Miles, biting his lip, traced two fingers down Tristan’s jawline. Their eyes had been locked for at least two minutes. Tristan fought back a smile, not wanting to lose.

“Remind me again why we’re playing this game?” Tristan asked.

“Frankie may have had a point about our PDA… it’s getting very difficult to resist you.”

“It’s not my fault I want to kiss you so much. I blame you and your stupid sexy smirk.” 

Placing his hands on the back of Tristan’s neck and lightly tugging at his hair, Miles struggled to control himself. He missed being close to Tristan already.

Hoping it would work in his favour, Tristan placed his hands on the small of Miles’ back and slid them around to his hips. Although, he wouldn’t mind whether it helped or hindered his attempt to win.

“Hey, that’s against the rules!” Miles laughed. In response, he grabbed his boyfriend by his own hips and swiftly pulled their bodies together with a hard impact. 

Tristan gave a mischievous smile. “Well, I guess that means I can do this.” He squeezed Miles’ butt, eyes lowered again to those lips he knew so well. Miles exhaled shakily as he closed his eyes and tried to block out how tempted he felt. 

He felt Tristan’s hot breath on his neck and grinned. “Not going to work, Tris. I’m not caving.” He was lying. All he could think about was Tristan, the urgent possessiveness he felt. He opened his eyes, and instantly regretted it. Between his lover’s eyes and lips, his breathing became irregular and shallow. 

“It feels like a waste,” Tristan whispered.

They stood together in the tense silence for a moment, until they simultaneously let out a breath and their lips crashed together.

Amongst a frenzy of hands, their kisses grew messy and Tristan tugged at Miles’ shirt. Taking a split second to process the meaning, he threw off his shirt and pulled Tristan’s lips back to his. Exploring each other’s mouths deeper, Tristan slammed Miles up against the door, eliciting an approving sound.

Miles removed Tristan’s sweater and shirt together, returning to the passionate kiss as soon as he could. “Tris,” he didn’t want to end the kiss, so he murmured literally between hot kisses. “You have - no idea - what you do to me.” 

Tristan purred, breaking the kiss, bringing about a whine from Miles. Annoyed, he shot Tristan a filthy stare, while he instinctively reached his hand down to pull his boyfriend in by his jeans. “If you’re going to be a tease…”

“Miles, you are just-“ he was cut off by a fervent kiss, resulting in Tristan moaning, pushing Miles further into the wall, and tearing his jeans off. Miles pulled Tristan’s lip with his teeth. “You wanna play rough, huh?”

In reaction, Tristan blindly scratched his way from Miles’ shoulders down to grip the bulge in his boxers, satisfied as always to find that Miles was hard.

“Fuck.” Miles pushed his hips forward, needing more contact between them. Tristan pushed back, gripping tighter. 

“You’re mine.” He hissed in Miles’ ear.

Suddenly his instinct to keep Tristan safe dissipated, replaced with a strong desire to surrender everything for him.

“Y-yours?” Miles swallowed in an attempt to compose himself. “But then sh-shouldn’t I have you in m-my hand?” 

Tristan had a glint in his eye. “Maybe I like watching you squirm,” he growled, “Maybe I want to control you.”

Miles expressed his enthusiasm with a long kiss, smiling through it. Tristan pulled away and began guiding Miles over to his bed. 

“Tris –” Tristan immediately stopped and his expression turned fearful.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I’m so sorry –”

“Hey, no, it’s fine, I want this. I just need you to know…” he trailed off, leaving Tristan confused. The second boy embraced his boyfriend to say that he was safe to say anything he wanted. 

“Tris, I - I’m putty in your hands. I’ll do anything for you. I trust you.” 

Tristan sat on the edge of the bed, and led Miles to sit next to him. For a second, they sat in silence. Slowly, Miles raised his left hand to Tristan’s cheek, and kissed him softly. “I’m yours.” Miles pressed his forehead to his partner’s.


End file.
